epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali
Epic Rap Battles of History 38 will be the 38th installment of Epic Rap Battles of History. It will feature five-time NBA MVP and NBA Hall of Fame player Michael Jordan against world heavyweight champion and civil rights leader Muhammad Ali. It will be released on December 2nd, 2013. Cast Jordan Peele as Muhammad Ali Keegan-Michael Key as Michael Jordan Lyrics Michael Jordan: Why don't you dodge this battle like you did Vietnam? Because you've got as much chance as beating me as LeBron I'm a fly machine, like the world has never seen! You can fight one man? I can drive through a whole team! I choked a dope with his own jump rope! You get smoked when I flow, you Kentucky Fried joke! You used to float like a butterfly, sting like a bee Now you double dribble balls that nobody can see! Muhammad Ali: Ooh, here comes Jordan, big tongue wobbling Flying through the air like a big dumb goblin You're the only Bull that's uglier than Rodman Messing with me is gambling, you got a problem Your whole basketball career turned whack When you came back a Wizard like Gandalf the Black You should have kept your ugly sneakers packed up on a shelf Stick to golf, you can keep the ball to yourself Ooh, I'm so pretty, my hands are so fast I'll whoop your face back to your Hitler mustache Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family But your baseball career, now that was a tragedy Michael Jordan: Man, you make me sick, but I'm better with the flu! You should let the fresh prince do your rappin' for you Swish! I would pass the mic to Pippen but I'm not done scoring Stay all up in your grill like my name was George Foreman Muhammad Ali: I saw you slapping Reggie Miller, boy,what's wrong with you? You fight like the little girls who make your Nike shoes! McDonalds and underpants with corporate backers You stand the Ritz because you sold out to crackers! Michael Jordan: So Cassius wants to talk about cashing checks! I'll school you through your bug spray, off your Broadway play, over the Japanese dude sittin' on your face! Nothin' but net! You ain't seen nothin' yet! Man, you needed a moving van because you're so full of shit! I'm a better athlete and a better MC! Battle me two more times, watch me get a three-peat! Muhammad Ali: Three-peat? Why don't you back up that track? I'll leave you like Liston, flat on your ass! You need to bounce back to North Carolina, kid, Because your rapping sucks more than Space Jam did! Poll Who won? Michael Jordan Muhammad Ali Trivia *It was speculated to be Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson, but it was presumably scrapped later on. *Muhammad Ali was mentioned by Pablo Picasso, making him the fifth character to rap after being mentioned in a battle. *This is the fifth rap battle to feature at least one black rapper. **This is also the first battle to feature two African-American combatants. *This is the second battle to feature famous athletes (the first one is Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong). *It is the 7th battle in which guest actors have been called back to play other roles (Zach Sherwin, thrice; George Watsky, twice; Dante Cimadamore, six times). **This is the second battle for professional comics Key & Peele. *It is the fifth battle overall in which both combatants are living. **This is the first battle since Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney where both original combatants are still alive (Lincoln having been historic and brought in only as a mediator). *Peter said that he took something from the Wiki's Cat in the Hat page for the background for the new battle. **However, that may pertain to Epic Rap Battles of History 39. *This is the sixth time a previous rapper was mentioned in a battle. Ali references Gandalf and Hitler. Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 38 Category:Muhammad Ali Category:Michael Jordan Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele